Everafter in Valinor: Aragorn and Arwen's Alternate fate
by Tulkas Hephaestus
Summary: Eru grants Manwe approval to let Aragorn and Arwen come to Valinor and live there among the Elves.
1. Chapter 1

Manwë decreed that Aragorn was worthy to be admitted to Valinor and called upon Eru for approval and so with that Eru granted Aragorn and Arwen passage into the Blessed Realm and therefore gave Aragorn a summoning call of the sea to become a resident of Valinor.

As soon as Aragorn and Aragorn recieved the news and calling they were delighted to go to The Land of the Valar but sad to leave their son, Eldarion. Though he was shocked at first he accepted the choice and reassured himself that if anyone deserved to go to Valinor his father did,and thought it would be a chance to meet their Elven ancestors.

Aragorn and Arwen said their last goodbye to their son who was now King of Gondor and Arnor and proceeded to journey to the Grey Havens to make the Voyage across the Broken Sea to the Undying lands, making stops at Lothlorien and Mirkwood and Rivendell to say their goodbyes to the remaining Elves and last images of the beautiful the Elven Realms in Middle earth.

' The Lords of the West have granted us passage to live amongst my- our people' Arwen said with a huge smile on her face looking at Aragorn who was in his most presentable clothing for when he step onto the shores of Valinor.

' This reminds me of the tale of Tuor and Idril when they built their ship and sailed West to reside in Valinor' Aragorn stated

'That is only of Song Aragorn nobody in Middle Earth knows for sure whether they have or haven't, I-'

' We will just have to find out when we get there' Aragorn interrupted her unintentionally ' legends can be truth or they can be myths and we will just have to wait and see when we get there!'.

And with that they traveled over the misty mountains, crossed Eriador and into the Grey Havens where Elladan,Elrohir,Celeborn and Cirdan were all waiting to depart.

' Eru's nipples you two are the slowest travelers to ever walk this earth!' Elladan said teasingly

' yeah did you two stop for a season of fu-' Elrohir was interrupted by his younger sister

'No! We did not and even if we did that certainly is none of your business Elrohir' Arwen said with a bewildered mad face

' ok...ok we were just funning you little sis relax heheh'

And with that Elrohir and Elladan boarded the ship along with Celeborn who simply nodded at them .

' Well shall we get this Voyage underway and Cross the Broken Sea into the Valarin Realm' Cirdan said with a serious but playful face

Aragorn and Arwen looked at eachother and smiled then turned to Cirdan

' Yes we are let's go ' Arwen stated matter of factly

Cirdan nodded and spread his arm toward the boarding platform and ushered them aboard. A few minutes later they were en route to Valinor out beyond the great harbor, Aragorn and Arwen looked back at Middle earth one more time thinking about all the memories they both had on their own and together there then turned toward the western sea which cast a great bright light and engulfed them.


	2. Chapter 2

After the brightness of crossing over to the other side. Aragorn and Arwen gazed ever long at the beauty of Valinor on the horizon.

'Oh Aragorn! this place is like Heaven!' Arwen exclaimed squealing with joy.

Aragorn looked on with disbelief that he actually got to live to see the Blessed Realm of Tol-Eressea and Valinor and was tuned out from what Arwen was saying taking in the sight that beheld them.

'Its even more beautiful than i ever could have imagined it to be' Elrohir said while climbing onto ledge holding on to a rope attached to the mast of the ship.

'No doubt Father will be waiting for us and...' Elladan stopped in his speech and got choked up with words

'Mother...' Arwen whispered and her expression turned into a sad frown

Aragorn grabbed Arwen's hand and wrapped his other arm around her reassuringly

'i am sure that your Mother will be waiting for you, after all it has been over 500 years since she has seen of you.' Aragorn spoke as confident as he could to assure Arwen and Her Brothers of their Mother.

As soon as Aragorn finished, a Ship desended from the Heavens and sailed over theirs.

'Is that...is that...' Aragorn studdered out before Cirdan cut him off

'Yes my friend, that is Earendil the Mariner' He said with a fond smile forming on his lips as he watched the ship descend from the sky.

Arwen,Aragorn,Elrohir and Elladan's jaws all dropped and their eyes widen and were speechless

'Granfather Earendil!. this is such a site to beheld and right as we are coming into the Blessed Realm no less!' Elrohir exclaimed as he was anxious to meet his long seperated Granfather whom he had learned much about from his .

Right as Cirdan was about to say something, Elladan raced to the bow of the ship and waved his arms like a mad man and shouted at the Ship.

'Grandfather! Oh dear Grandfather Earendil!' He kept trying to get his Grandfathers attention but it was no use.

'Oh well tried' Celeborn said in a teasing way

Everyone was laughing including Elladan.

'We will get to see my...Our Elven ancestors! Oh the stories that have yet to be told!I cant wait!' Arwen said smiling widely at Aragorn who snickered at her expression.

'This will be a grand experience for me being a Man and of Elvish and Maiar blood and fluent in Quenya and Sindarin i will be able to communicate as well as anyone here

Celeborn and Cirdan snorted, Arwen gave them a glare but they shook it off

After several hours sailing into the coastline they came upon a marvellous and beautiful haven that would of put Pelagir to shame.

'Alqualonde...' Celeborn said with a weary facial expression remembering the events that took place there a long time ago

'Its beauty cannot be spoken in words' Aragorn recited as he gawked at the haven and Arwen laughed

'you act like you've never seen an Elven harbor before' She said

'Not as magnicifent nor majestic as this one...No offense Cirdan' Aragorn quicked added after noticing Cirdan's narrowed eyed expression towards him in a questioning manner

'None taken though i must say Alqualonde looks and awful lot like Sirion of Beleriand...before the Sons of Feanor attacked it' Cirdan glared at the floor of the ship. Celeborn knowing what it was like dealing with them gave him a sympathetic look.

Moments later they docked into Alqualonde where many Teleri,Noldor and Sindarin Elves waited for them.

'Thats...alot of Elves.'Elladan said looking bewildered as to why there were so many where they were docking

'So many different Elves! Grey hair,Silver hair,Black hair,Golden Hair!' Aragorn said the last part as he spotted a familiar Lady of light and an Elf-Maiden who looked just like her standing a good distance away.

Arwen noticed where he was looking and rejoiced and called out 'Mother! Grandmother!' she waved to them and they waved and chuckled to her in return.

'Mother!' Elrohir and Elladan shouted as the gangway was being deployed and they were the first off the ship racing towards her knocking elves out of the way and embraced her before noticing their father who cleared his throat at them and they smiled sheepishly before giving him a big hug as well as their grandmother.

'Aragorn?' Arwen asked

'Yes Arwen?' Aragorn responded

'Would carry me onto the platform?' she asked with a smile that would kill a normal human man

'But of course my love' And with that Aragorn proceeded to pick Arwen up and they walked down the gangway through the many elves that had weird expressions on their face, some were curious and some elf-maidens were looking on in envy and jealousy as if mentally thinking 'why doesnt my husband do that for me'.

They made their way to where Arwen's brothers were situated and stood at a close distance before being noticed by them.

'Well that is certainly a gentlemanly way to treat a lady' Celebrian said

'Aragorn is a good man and a great leader of his kin. i had the pleasure of getting to know him while he resided in Lothlorien' Galadriel said while smiling fondly at Aragorn whom smiled back warmly

'Mother!' Arwen pooched out of Aragorn's arms and embraced her mother and Grandmother.

'My little how i missed you so' Celebrian said stroking her hair

Aragorn had a playful look on his face until Elladan and Elrohir popped up behind him and yelled 'SUPRISE!' in which Aragorn and many other elves turned towards the two brothers causing many elves to accidently fall over into the water.

'Elladan! Elrohir! you two haven't changed a bit since i left!' Celebrian scolded them

'No we haven't' They said with mischievious smiles upon their faces 'Owww' they said rubbing their heads

'You know better than to scare your mother,grandmother,father,Arwen and Aragorn!' Celeborn said from behind them

Celeborn looked from them to his wife and smiled widely and lovingly

'My darling wife, long its been since you left, but it matters not we are united and together again and shall remain so forever.' Celeborn said walking to her taking her by the hands

'Always a charmer you were, always knew your way with words. my darling husband i missed you' Galadriel said and embraced him deeply

'Well now shall we go to the lodge where we will be staying tonight?' Elrond said. everyone agreed

'then tommorow we shall make for Tirion!' he said with a fond smile

'And you all will get to meet your great grandfather Finarfin,King of the Noldor.'Galadriel said ' Finarfin is my father and is the brother of Fingolfin my uncle as well as one of your ancestors Aragorn,as you are of the House of Finwe as well.' She said when Aragorn looked at her confused

After Aragorn made sense of it he assured her that he understood.

'

'


End file.
